Pieces Of Forever
by The Queen of Jello
Summary: A young quiet college student by chance meets a beautiful man, who leads her to learn that everything she thought she knew to be fact was fantasy. The beautiful man just wants to hold on to his pieces of forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A N:**

**Lemony no one under 18 should read further.  
**

**Thanks for checking out my first fic. As you will soon be able to tell I have no clue what I am doing and no beta but I have read a lot of fanfic and this idea was rolling around in my head so I figured I would try my hand and writing it.  
**

**No copyright infringement intended**, **I love Stephenie Meyer's characters and world she created for them, I just wanted to play in it for a little while.**

* * *

Lost in thoughts…

I was working late in the college library where I could always be found. Today I had a nearly impossible time concentrating on my work. I sure hope that I have managed to get all the books shelved correctly.

It had only been 24 hours since everything I thought was known to be fact had become fantasy. I have experienced more in that one evening than all the other days that made up very humdrum life.

My mind again begun to replay all the events of last night for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. I have tried to act as if everything was normal, but continue to mechanically place my cart of books back one at a time on the shelves hopefully in the proper places.

What a difference a day makes….

The night started out much like many other nights had since I started college. I wanted to say in with comfy sweats and a good book and my room mates wanted to drag me out into the world. I finally agreed to go out for drinks with my two girlfriends. They picked the new bar in town. I wanted to make an effort with them, they kept telling me that they wanted to be closer and do more together. My roommates Angela and Jessica picked out my outfit after explaining repeatedly how I need to dress for the night out. I ended up in a very short skirt and a top that was really figure flattering. I had my long hair down, draping past my shoulders as instructed. I complained and stalled but after looking in the mirror I admitted to myself only that I looked ok and felt good about the night to come.

We walked into the bar around 10, which seemed late to me but was when they liked to start their night. Immediately my roomies started surveying the crowd. The girls instantly found the guys they wanted to zero in on. As they headed to the far end of the bar to meet their targets and have a few drinks, I figured I would follow for a bit then go off to find a table. I hate being a third wheel.

I started to follow when I noticed three people sitting in a roped off area. At first I chuckled to myself thinking this new small college town bar has a VIP section, really? This place was no five star Hollywood bar, yet it has an exclusive section so I assume where the well to do could drink without being disturbed by the masses. There were two men sitting with a gorgeous tall blond woman. They all appeared to be drinking a dark red wine and having a hushed conversation. The larger of the two men had dark hair neither long nor short and a sweet smile despite his size. Then I looked at the other man. His bronze tussled hair, penetrating dark eyes, and the face of a greek god.

At that moment the younger of the two men, the greek god, suddenly turned and locked eyes with me. I then realized I had been standing in the middle of the room staring at this group. I felt my face warm as my blush deepened. How long had I been staring?

The devastatingly beautiful man never broke his gaze. I suddenly realized I was taking steps even closer toward the roped off section, toward those eyes. I don't remember beginning this journey. He is going to think me insane. I continued slowly and timidly, then deliberately toward his table. I can not explain what I am doing, I have no plan other than to get closer. The once loud music seemed nothing more than background noise as I continued my painfully slow advance.

As I approached the velvet rope, I heard the trio finish their conversation. They spoke in such hushed quick tones I could barely make it out as speech let alone figure out what they were saying. The beautiful young man's eyes never left mine. Suddenly I realized I couldn't remember the last time I blinked.

The large man rose to his feet and opened the velvet rope for me. I walked right up to the beautiful man. To any bystander it must of looked as if we were old friends.

"What is your name?" asked the beautiful man with out breaking our long held gaze.

"Brenda" I stammered after realizing I needed to speak

The man's voice was not one I had ever heard before but I warmed me, it felt so familiar.

"Brenda" the man began to speak " I am Edward. This is my brother Emmett" as he turned and pointed to the larger man. He gave me a brief nod which I returned. "and our sister Rose" She barely acknowledged me with a similar nod. Then they fell back into their hushed conversation.

Edward motioned to me to take a seat next to him on the opposite side of the table from his siblings.

"I never approach anyone in a bar. I am not truly sure why I did this" I stammered and blushed as I tried to explain myself.

"Well I for one am very glad you chose to, and now you know my name so we are no longer strangers. Might I be so forward as to offer you a glass of wine ?" Edward said as I was mesmerized just watching him speak.

"I would like that" I managed squeak out with far too much excitement in my voice. I felt like a school girl getting asked to dance for the first time. I am not sure why.

Edward reached across the table to get the opened bottle of wine. I noticed it had been opened but hadn't been touched. As I watched Edward pour my glass, I noticed mine was much lighter in color than his.

"what type of wine are you drinking?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh it is a very unique vintage. I would offer you some but I am afraid it is the last one. But I ordered this merlot I hope you will enjoy it" He said convincingly

"Thanks so much" I said as I raised the glass to my lips.

"So, what were you talking about when I walked up?" I asked realizing as I said it out loud how rude it seemed. My blush instantly came to the surface.

"My how inquisitive you are" He said while giving me a crooked smile

My face turned an even deeper red " Oh, I am so very sorry, we have just met and I am being rude." I was so embarrassed. I can not explain why I feel so comfortable with this man. Not only does he put me completely at ease, but worse than that extremely turned on. Even the slightest brush of my own panties is filling me with sensations and thoughts of this beautiful man.

His voice drew me out of my whirlwind of thought.

"No Need to be embarrassed at all, Brenda. To question things is never wrong, it's how we learn and a sign on intelligence" said Edward in a comforting manner.

His sweet response made my blush deepen further, it all so seemed to arouse me even more. I was beginning to feel like I had known him forever and that he knew what he was doing to me physically. I felt a type of unexplainable bond with this beautiful man.

"Are you alright, Brenda? You look a bit flustered or preoccupied." Edward questioned.

"Oh, Yes, Um, fine. I mean. I am fine, Thanks." I managed to stammer out. What is wrong with me! Seriously. I can even manage to talk this man, Edward. I need to pull myself together before I do something really stupid, and he notices he is out of my league.

"Perhaps you would enjoy some fresh air. My car is just outside. I would love to take you for a ride, the night air may be just what you need." Edward stated.

"Yes, Please, I would enjoy that." I heard myself say far too quickly. What was I doing ? I have never, ever left a bar with a man before. I never even liked being hit on at the bars. There was something really different about this man. Edward doesn't feel like a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cool Night Air

As my mind was trying to catch up to what my mouth had just gotten me into. I was walking again with out thinking, following Edward out the back entrance that was near the velvet rope section of the bar. An instant woosh of cool sobering breeze hit me as he opened the door out into an alley. An alley dark and empty except for two very expensive looking cars. One we seemed to be headed toward was a very sleek, black, shinny, high dollar convertible. I began to wonder what this beautiful young man did for a living to drive a car that most likely cost more than my entire college education.

As we neared the car Edward walking ahead of me, gave me a little space, my head began to clear a bit. Second thoughts began to creep into my mind. I started to formulate thoughts about stranger danger, mace in a sock drawer at my apartment…

At the moment Edward put his arm around my back to guide her into the awaiting open door of the car. Those thoughts vanished. That chaste touch brought back my desire. I got feelings of deep yearnings. A need for him to touch me. I can not fathom the level of my arousal.

Edward gave me a sly crooked smile as he shut my car door, that went straight through me. I felt the sudden need to catch my breath as my pulse quicken. Watching him intently as he walked around the car to his door.

As soon as Edward got settled into his seat behind the wheel, he again turned and gave me that crooked smile. I could take it no longer, I felt this wave of animal like arousal crash over me. In one surprisingly graceful movement I found myself face to face with a very surprised and pleased looking Edward as I straddled his lap. I did not and could not stop myself, I slowly began grinding against him. Edward rejecting my extreme advances never entered my mind until this moment. Thank the gods he seemed not to be.

I reached up and fisted the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me as hard as I could. Buttons flew from his shirt. I now glimpsed his pale muscular chest. I continued removing his shirt in a desperate need to see and touch more of his body. I finally got him out of his shirt, and raised up from his lap, so I could find the buckle of his belt. I battled with it as we kissed passionately. Our tongues seeking each other out. As amazing as things felt I needed more now. I began struggling more frantically with his belt. I could feel him rock hard under the layer of fabric that separated us. I was having no success getting to my goal and could no longer take my ever growing need. I lowered my self down over his crotch. I began grinding against him. I shuddered with pure ecstasy. Even though I was still trapped in my panties, I become increasingly wet and began to breathe short panting breaths.

At this point Edward came to my rescue and unzipped his pants and fluidly removed his pants and boxers, so his rock hard shaft could be free.

I instantly had to reach down and wrap my hand around it. I was surprised it seemed cool to the touch but that thought was instantly replaced by my shock at it's size and beauty. I kept stealing glances at his manhood. It had to be seven inches long and it's girth was impressive, like nothing I'd seen. If I wasn't so ready to let him have me, I may have been afraid of it's sheer size. Right now that not so small discovery has only heightened my want and need. I reached down between my legs and pulled my panties as far as I could to the side, I was out of time to remove them.

I reached out and grabbed Edward's manhood and guided it toward my entrance. I shuddered as I felt the head of his manhood push through my folds. I had to stop right there and savor the moment and the feelings. I couldn't help but imagine how full and satisfied I was about be.

A moment later I began to lower myself onto Edward's waiting shaft. I was already so wet that I took him in fully with no hesitation.

Only once Edward was fully inside me did I feel a slight burning from his massive size. That sensation did not last long it was almost immediately replaced with a pleasure I had never even come close to feeling before. Oddly enough though this all seemed so familiar and right to me.

Before I could manage to appreciate fully all the feelings I was experiencing with Edward buried so deep inside me, he grabbed my hips on either side , he slowly lifted me to the tip of his member and slowly deliciously allowed me to lower back down his length. The next time was faster and easier than the first. His huge cock was now fully lubricated by the moisture that now felt like it was flowing from between my legs. I have never been this wet and aroused.

The movements were sheer pleasure and I began to move in rhythm with his every thrust. As he went even faster the awareness of him entering me and filling me were becoming all too much. I felt more stretched with every thrust. I could feel myself losing control as Edward filled and withdrew over and over again. As my climax began rise within me and unfold all in and around me I swear I could feel Edward going harder and faster than it seemed humanly possible. I began to come undone with the pleasures. I could feel my walls closing in around Edward holding him so tightly inside me. It made his every movement more intense.

My climax was starting, and I was trying to fight it off for as long as I could. I wanted to prolong the moment and the pleasure. I couldn't hold out any longer. My body went stiff and my mind went blank. I could feel my legs shaking beneath me. Edward stay inside me, filling me as I came. He continued making short shallow thrust pushing my pleasures further over the edge. I tried to scream out his name as I hit the heights of my bliss. I couldn't find my voice, my mouth remained open in a silent scream, as I came and came. It seemed like minutes had passed.

Just as I thought it was over, as I began to get my bearings, back to reality. Edward began pumping inside me with inhuman speed and strength. I have never had multiple orgasms before so I had no idea what to expect. I felt the second wave hit me like a ton of bricks, waves of pleasure like I have never known. I had no idea how to handle this. I grabbed blindly at my surroundings trying to steady myself. My hands gripped at the cars interior but I had no strength to hang on. It didn't matter, Edward was supporting me with his strong arms. I ran my hands over his biceps and his shoulders, feeling his muscles flexing under my finger tips. The knowledge that Edward had me, let me just go and let the sensations wash over me and carry me away. I could feel every inch of Edward thrusting forcefully between my legs.

I can not begin to count the number of times I came as minutes ran together into a never ending orgasm. At the height of my pleasure I must of blacked out, I could feel myself going completely limp in his arms.


End file.
